Just How Far
by Yaoi Addicts Anonymous
Summary: What do you get when you mix Anissina, a plan to get Yuuri and Wolfram together, a truth serum, and an aphrodisiac? Well, read and find out!
1. The Plan

REPOST! Yeah, I know it's been like four years, my bad...But I made a few tweaks here and there to the first two chapters and I'm like halfway done with the third and final chapter, so I promise I'll actually update at a decent time. Probably put up the second chapter here in a few days then the third one in a few days after that. In the meantime, enjoy what I have so far! I promise it'll be worth the read if you're looking for hot, smexy, man love, which I'm guessing you do if you read the summary. Haha!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

"Psst!"

The three maids, Doria, Lasagna, and Sangria all looked around them bewilderedly.

"Psst! Over here!" came the voice again.

They followed the sound to a closed door to their left. "Ano…who is it?"

"It's me, now come here!" it said impatiently.

"Who?"

They all yelped as they were suddenly pulled through the door. "Jeez, can't you girls take a hint?"

They looked up to find themselves at the feet of Anissina von Khrennikov, who was smirking triumphantly with a manic gleam in her eyes. They gulped, starting to fear for their lives.

"Girls, are you tired of seeing Yuuri and Wolfram dance around their feelings for each other like cowardly idiots?"

Realizing it wasn't _their_ lives at stake here, they all let out a collective sigh of relief. Then, fully comprehending their ring leader's words, they eagerly nodded their heads. "Oh yes, yes!" they cried, eyes sparkling as they thought of the two finally, romantically getting together. "Oh, but poor Günter-sama. He'll be crushed!"

Anissina waved a hand flippantly at them. "Feh, forget Günter, I'm fairly certain he's just fine with having Gwendal," she said with another sly grin.

"Oh! Günter-sama and Gwendal-sama?" they squealed. "How wonderful!"

"Jeez, 'Oh!' this and 'Oh!' that! Come on, stay with me here, Yuuri and Wolfram!"

"Yes!" they replied, ready to get to the serious nitty-gritty. "But how are we going to make them realize how much they want each other?"

"That, my dears, is where these come in," she announced, holding up two vials, one black and one blue.

The maids' eyes glittered. "Wonderful! …But what are they?"

Anissina beckoned them closer to her, whispering her plan in their ears. When she finished explaining, they all stepped back, giving a determined nod. This would work for sure! Now, for the bets and wagers of what exactly would happen and far it would go…

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, Gwendal was working on paperwork in his office when the serene peace of the room was broken by the echoing remnants of the maniacal laughter of a certain red haired woman. He felt himself involuntarily shudder. What was that woman plotting now? Whatever it was, he hoped to Shinou that he wasn't involved.

* * *

The next day, Wolfram was walking down the hall, not noticing a door creaking open and a hand peeking out until said hand grabbed him and flung him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell?" Wolfram shouted. Then he gulped when he saw who it was that had snatched him: Anissina.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Yes?" he answered meekly.

"I have a proposition for you…" she said with a grin.

"And what would that be?" he asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know if Yuuri has feelings for you?"

"I think he's made it pretty clear that he does not," he said bitterly.

"Ah, but say he was just _saying_ that for…whatever reason? Wouldn't you like to know if there's even a chance?"

"Well, yeah. Why? What are you planning Anissina?"

She held out a vial. "This."

"That," he said flatly. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"It's a truth serum. Slip Yuuri a little of this, and he'll be forced to tell you the truth to anything you ask."

"Anything?" he asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Anything," she assured.

He reached for it and had almost grabbed it when he stopped. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"The catch?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, the catch. You don't just give people things like this."

"Why, Wolfram, I'm pained that you would think I wouldn't give you, almost like my little brother, something to help you. I so hate to see you upset over Yuuri's inability to admit his feelings."

Wolfram gave her a pointed stare.

"Oh fine, you have to take this at the same time," she admitted, holding up another vial.

"And what is that?"

"Not telling," she sang. "I promise it won't hurt you. In fact, it will probably help you to be able to…give Yuuri the little push he might need. But I'm not going to tell you what it is."

Wolfram thought this over then sighed. "Fine."

"Great! Do you have anything planned any time after dinner tonight? Anyone that will be expecting your company?" she asked.

"No, not that I can think of, why?"

"Ok, then I will have the maids put it in your drinks tonight at dinner," she said with finality.

"Tonight? But…I wanted to think of things to ask him!" he wheedled.

"Nope, tonight. And don't you dare wimp out on your part of the deal; I've got bets on this thing," she threatened.

"Bets?" he asked incredulously. "On me and Yuuri? What exactly are you betting on?"

"That is between the maids and myself," she said smugly. "And don't try to get them to talk, I've already threatened them that if they slip up that I'll no longer include them in these things and let them watch," she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Let them watch what?" he demanded.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over. Now go, I'll see you at dinner."

Still giving her suspicious looks, Wolfram left.

That night at the table, Anissina and Wolfram spent a lot of time throwing scowls and glares across the table. Everyone that noticed (not that many, frankly) watched warily, wondering what was going on.

Almost an hour had passed and Wolfram still hadn't drunk anything out of his cup.

"Ne, Wolfram," Anissina said pointedly, the 'hint-hint' obvious. "Aren't you thirsty? You haven't touched your drink the whole meal," she continued, her voice full of false concern.

Yuuri looked at him, then his goblet, noticing that it was indeed still full. His brow furrowed. "Yeah, you okay, Wolf?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"What's wrong, Yuuri? Are you actually worried about your fiancé?" The blonde asked sarcastically.

Yuuri flushed slightly. He shook his head negatively, but ended up saying, "Yes, I actually am."

Wolfram was giving him a strange look and Anissina's lips started curving into a sly smile.

"What?" Yuuri asked, confused as he noticed the looks he was getting.

"You just said you were worried about me," Wolfram told him, as if it was the strangest thing he'd ever heard.

"I am too," he said, but this time he noticed what he said and frowned. This wasn't what he was trying to say. He tried again. "I am –nnn-" He just couldn't say the word 'not.' "Wha-What's going on?" he asked helplessly.

Gwendal, Günter, and Conrad, his trusted advisors, were looking at each other in confusion, not entirely sure what was happening themselves. Wolfram looked almost…excited for some reason and Anissina still looked smugly content, before staring hard at the blonde.

The aforementioned blonde just made a face at her. He had what he wanted, didn't he? There was no reason to knowingly drug himself with some unknown concoction made by that crazy woman. He was about to turn to Yuuri and tell him to come to the room with him when Anissina spoke.

"Wolfram, really, why aren't you drinking? Do I need to take you to go see Gisela? If you're sick, we most certainly wouldn't want you to stay in Yuuri's room and get him sick as well, would we?"

Damn it! That manipulative woman! If he didn't do as she wanted, he wouldn't get his chance with Yuuri. Glaring and glowering with all the dislike he could muster (quite a lot at the moment), he slowly brought the cup to his lips and took his first sip.

He jerked his head back in surprise. It tasted strange, different, but really good at the same time. He began to realize a peculiar heat had started traveling slowly throughout his body, settling in the pit of his stomach, rather pleasantly before subsiding. Deciding it wasn't so bad, he went ahead and downed the rest of the cup.

"I don't see why you guys were so worried," he said when he was done. "I was just thinking about something and forgot to drink. No big deal."

After this, the ordeal was temporarily forgotten. Everyone continued eating, but Wolfram felt like he was on some sort of high; he was sure he had a goofy smile plastered on his face, if the stares his brothers were giving him were any indication, but he couldn't bring himself to care. But when Yuuri's knee absently brushed against his under table a few minutes later, his world abruptly jolted back into focus, centered on the boy beside him. He gasped softly as the heat slammed into the pit of his stomach once more.

Yuuri turned to look at him. "You alright?"

He tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of his suddenly constricted throat, so he settled for an affirmative nod instead. Yuuri gave him a dubious look, but turned back to his plate anyway.

Wolfram found himself suddenly acutely aware of the boy beside him; he could feel the body heat radiating from him, felt as if he could even hear the rhythm of his breathing and the beat of his heart as his own worked to match it. But that effort was pointless as he almost started panting as he became enraptured watching Yuuri eat some kind of cake for his dessert, paying close attention to Yuuri's full lips as they closed over the fork, to the smooth, tanned expanse of his throat as it worked gently to swallow. And his pants suddenly felt a little tighter when he saw his pink tongue dart out to catch a few crumbs at the corner of his mouth before slowly running along the length of that pouty lower lip.

Right after that wonderfully sinful display, Yuuri turned to Wolfram to tell him something, therefore accidentally bumping his knee against his again. But this time Wolfram took a firm grip on Yuuri's knee. The young Maou gave him a confused glance before his eyes widened comically as he felt a certain blonde's hand slowly, slowly creeping its way up his thigh.

The hand more than halfway up his thigh, he finally regained his wits enough to hiss, "Wolfram! What are you doing!"

The Mazoku prince smirked, emerald eyes glinting. "What's wrong Yuuri? Don't like it?"

"No, it's not that, it's just – NO!" he yelped. "That is NOT what I meant to say. What's wrong with me?" he wailed.

Anissina, calm and composed as ever, gave no hint that she could be (and was) involved and spoke up again. "Heika, perhaps you should retire to your room for the night?" Before giving him a chance to say anything, she continued. "Wolfram, take him to bed."

The blonde chuckled lowly at the double meaning of the order before standing up and bowing gallantly to Yuuri, offering a hand to help him up. "May I escort you to our room, Heika?" He made sure to make a point of saying 'our' room.

Yuuri ignored him, choosing instead to turn the opposite way to get up and making his way by himself, neither knowing nor caring it Wolfram was following. But as he got into the empty hall away from the noise of the dining hall, he heard another set of footsteps, confirming that the blonde was indeed following.

This fact was soon reiterated as Yuuri was suddenly shoved against the wall. Wincing at the sharp, grating contact between his back and the stone behind him, he glared up at Wolfram as he snapped. "What the hell is _**wrong**_ with…you…?" He trailed off, silenced, as he saw Wolfram's dark, glazed eyes. "Wolf?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Yuuri," he murmured hoarsely in response as his head dropped to rest in the crook of the dark-haired boy's neck. What _**was**_ wrong with him? Yuuri had suddenly become irresistible; to tell the truth, he wanted to jump him, have his way with him, right here, right now. The only thing stopping him right now was that he hadn't gotten the answers he wanted from Yuuri yet and that they were in a rather public place where anyone could 'walk in on them.' Oh yeah, and the fact that Yuuri would hate him if he did. But it was so hard to keep himself in control that he was panting with the effort.

Yuuri, seeing the blonde's chest and shoulders heaving, tried to push him away gently so he could look at him properly, but the prince's arms locked around his waist, keeping them both where they were.

"Wolfram? Come on, stop this. What's wrong?" He was starting to scare him.

Wolfram pulled away abruptly. "Room," he muttered absently to himself, grabbing Yuuri's hand to drag him along as he walked brusquely the last few hundred feet to their room.

"Whoa!" Yuuri yelped as he was pulled along. "Wolf! Wait! What's going on?" he asked as he stumbled behind.

The blonde didn't say anything as he pushed Yuuri through the door of their room, stepped in, and shut and locked the door. He took a deep, shuddering breath, eyes closed and his forehead against the cool wood of the door, before turning to face the black-haired boy, who was still looking at him with a great deal of concern.


	2. The Execution

"Yuuri," Wolfram said, smirking again, "I want to ask you something."

"Um, ok," Yuuri replied, rather wary of all these mood swings.

"Do you think I'm cute?" he asked.

"Wh- WHAT?" Yuuri yelped. "What's with you all of a sudden? This isn't like you at all."

"Actually, I've always been like this, I just haven't shown you this side of me because I figured it would scare you off. But tonight is the deciding factor. If you really don't like me and never will, I'll call off the engagement," he said wearily.

"Wolf…" Yuuri murmured, not sure what to say.

"The question, Yuuri, answer it." The blond was smirking again.

Yuuri flushed. "No."

"No, you don't think I'm cute or no, you won't answer the question?" Wolfram asked.

"I meant no, I won't answer the question."

"Well then, I guess that's just an automatic yes then, hmm?"

"No it's not!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Well, then answer."

"Fine, nn- yes." After finally answering, Yuuri went white, eyes wide. "I-I just said that you were cute," he said to himself, shocked.

"Yuuri, you've been given a truth serum, so anything you say is going to be the truth."

"Are you _serious_? **Why**?" Yuuri demanded.

"Because everyone is apparently tired of seeing us dance around this painful excuse of a relationship, so tonight is the deciding factor, as I said." Wolfram walked over to the bed and sat beside Yuuri. "Whenever you're not completely certain about something, you tend to pretend it's not an issue. You have no idea what you feel about me, do you?" It was more a statement than a question.

Yuuri just stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not just a selfish brat," the prince said with a wry smile. "I do pay attention to you, very closely. I know you better than you think I do. I've seen you look at me with that confused, conflicted expression you get whenever you have a thought about me you think you shouldn't be having."

Yuuri flushed. "Wh-What makes you so sure that's what I'm thinking?" he stuttered.

Wolfram chuckled lowly. "Yuuri, you're completely transparent with your thoughts. When I see you turn away with that adorable blush on your cheeks when I look at you, what else would you be thinking?"

"You're a jerk," Yuuri mumbled, turning away from him in an attempt to hide the ridiculous blush he was still sporting.

As he turned, he just barely brushed against Wolfram, but it was enough to get the blond's blood pounding again. He inhaled sharply before grabbing Yuuri, whirling the boy to face him, and pinning him down on the bed.

Yuuri, speechless in shock, didn't say a word.

"I'm a jerk, hmm? Well, let me make it up to you," he said with a sly grin and dark, heavy eyes before leaning down and kissing Yuuri.

At the first contact of his lips on Yuuri's, Wolfram groaned softly. Oh God, he'd been waiting so long to do this. But Yuuri wasn't responding, which was quickly irritating his sex-craving body. He pulled back, not letting his annoyance show.

"What's wrong Yuuri? Did you hate it, did it totally disgust you?" he asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"N-no, it just surprised me."

Wolfram could see that the other boy was mentally berating himself for having said that, but it made him grin again. "So then, did you like it?"

"I…I don't know, I was kind of in a state of shock. You just kind of pounced on me for no reason without warning," he said, annoyed.

Wolfram lowered himself down again, his breath ghosting across Yuuri's neck, the black-haired boy's wrists pinned above his head. "'S not my fault," he murmured.

"Oh, then who's fault is it?" Yuuri asked as he tried to squirm out of the prince's grasp.

But Wolfram was having none of that and held tight; the blond was stronger than he'd thought. "Yours. And Anissina's."

"Wolfram let go of me. What did _I_ do? And how in the world do you get that it's _Anissina's_ fault?"

"No, I won't. You touched me. And Anissina put something in my drink too, and now I can hardly stop myself from jumping you." He mumbled, pressing a small kiss to Yuuri's neck, making him gasp in shock, and a strange shiver go down his spine.

"Stop that! So _that's_ what's wrong with you. You're being like this because of something she put in your drink, not because you really want me like this," Yuuri said. Although the thought gave him a small hint of relief, as it should have, it made him more disappointed than relieved. That was confusing; he didn't like Wolfram like that, so what did it matter that he didn't actually want him?

Wolfram pulled back sharply. "No! That's not true, Yuuri. I told you, I've always been like this. Tell me honestly, if I had done something like this before, would you ever be able to face me again?"

"As if I have a choice to be anything but honest right now," he said, glowering. "Fine. No, probably not. But what makes you think now is different than before?"

"Because you have to tell the truth. You can't push me away, saying you hate it, while you try to figure out your conflicted feelings," he said fiercely. "Why can't you get it through your think head? I love you!"

Yuuri was silent as he stared up at the blazing green eyes above him daring him to argue. He'd implied it, but he'd never come out and actually said that he loved him.

"Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden?" Wolfram asked brazenly, but Yuuri could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say," he managed to get out through his shock.

The blond realized it was a refusal; nice-guy Yuuri just didn't know how to say it. His shoulders slumped as he looked away sharply, arousal successfully killed. "Stop trying to be nice. If you want to say no, then say it! Don't try to justify your reasons to me, you don't have to. It's fine. I have my answer; I'll call off the engagement myself tomorrow, save you the trouble. Sorry about all this."

As Wolfram moved to get up, Yuuri grabbed his wrist. "No. If I wanted to say no, I would have said it. Don't give up on me just yet, ok? I…I just…I don't know what I want. But I do know that I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave me?" he said pitifully, looking up at him with large, pleading dark eyes.

Wolfram paused then sighed. "Don't look at me like that. It's not fair."

Yuuri looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"Stop looking so cute. I can't deny you something when you do that. It's not fair," he explained.

Yuuri flushed again. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Wolfram smiled softly, gently brushing dark hair away from Yuuri's forehead.

"Um…Wolf?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured.

"Can we…try again?" he asked nervously, eyes averted and cheeks cherry red.

Wolfram's lips curled into a sly grin as he realized what Yuuri was talking about. But he figured it would be fun to play dumb and make him actually say it. "Try what, Yuuri?" he asked, perfect picture of innocent ignorance.

Yuuri wasn't buying it. He glared and pouted at the same time. "Wolfram, come on, stop it, it's embarrassing enough."

"Mmm, is it really? Well, I still don't quite know what you're talking about. There's any number of things that you could want to try that would be considered embarrassing," he replied quite suggestively, trailing a hand down the other boy's body, feather light.

"Ugh, you're incorrigible."

"And you sound like a girl when you say things like that." That got a withering glare shot up at him, which just made him laugh. "Come on, Yuuri, be a man and tell me what you want."

"Fine! Wolfram, I want you to k…_kiss_ me!" he said defiantly, before muttering, "Oh man, I can't believe I said that."

"As you wish," the blond murmured, before leaning down to fulfill his request.

Even though Yuuri had been expecting it this time, seeing as how he'd asked for it, he still didn't respond at first, unsure of what he was doing. This was his first real kiss! And it was with a guy! But he found that it didn't bother him near as much as it should have, as he started to get the hang of it and felt a delicious heat curling throughout his body.

Wolfram felt like he was in heaven; he finally had the one he loved below him, kissing him back with fervor. He nipped softly at Yuuri's lips, making him gasp and giving the blond the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the other boy's mouth.

Yuuri's eyes popped open and he nearly jerked his mouth away in shock, before discovering that the sensation of the Wolfram's tongue in his mouth was quite…pleasant. His eyes slowly slid shut again as he wound his arms around the blond's neck and tentatively returned the gesture.

Wolfram gave an encouraging purr, which startled Yuuri once more and made him jump. Wolfram pulled back with a sigh. "Are you uncomfortable with this?"

Yuuri shook his head adamantly. "No, it's not that I'm uncomfortable, I'm just…I've been so against the idea for so long and I don't have any experience and…"

"Well, are you not enjoying this, Yuuri?"

Yuuri flushed. "Actually, um, yes."

"Well then stop being so jumpy and nervous! I'm not going to eat you or anything! Just relax and trust me, ok?"

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Yeah, ok, I'll try. Sorry."

Wolfram smiled. "Good. Now come here and let's do this properly."

Yuuri gave him a shaky smile in return and scooted closer to Wolfram again.

"I promise I'll make you feel so good you won't be able to concentrate on anything enough to feel nervous," the feisty prince whispered huskily in Yuuri's ear, sending a half frightened, half eager shiver down his spine, before sealing their lips in a much more heated kiss than the previous one. The time for tentative baby steps had passed…

* * *

Reviews encourage me to work/post faster! =)


	3. The Result

This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but y'all deserve it since I didn't get this out near as soon as I'd been hoping. Sorryyyyy!

WARNING! The following is basically pure, unadulterated smut (with some anxiety-ridden Yuuri thrown into the mix). If this isn't what you're looking for (in that case, why the hell are you even reading this story?), then press that lovely little back button up there ^ somewhere. Enjoy! =)

* * *

This time when Wolfram's lips met his king's, he couldn't hold back. The kiss was a ferocious clashing of lips and teeth and tongue as Yuuri struggled to keep up with his fiancé. Wolfram's tongue plunged in and out of his lover's mouth with fervor, mimicking what a certain other part of his overheated body hoped to do soon. He twined his tongue around Yuuri's as his hands slithered down to the hem of the other boy's shirt before slipping inside. With the greater amount of skin on skin contact, Wolfram paused briefly as fire roared through his veins. Yuuri noticed that the blond was no longer completely overpowering him and took this opportunity to experiment and let his tongue tentatively enter Wolfram's mouth. He felt a surge of heady power mixed with a decent amount of embarrassment at the guttural groan he managed to elicit from Wolfram.

Well, Yuuri could say with certainty that he seemed to enjoy kissing Wolfram, perhaps more than he really should. While his mind was still reeling, his traitorous body was reacting enthusiastically, winding tighter and tighter with each passing second. He mentally glared at himself; this wasn't how this was supposed to happen!

"Gods Yuuri," the blond whispered huskily, his tongue darting out to trace the shell of Yuuri's ear and chuckling as he heard him squeak in response. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. Having you ready and willing under me turns me on more than you can even imagine." He lowered his hips to rub against Yuuri's leg, proving that he was turned on indeed. The dark eyes widened comically in response as he clearly felt the blond's rock hard erection grinding into his thigh. Wolfram watched to see what the boy's reaction would be, still slightly wary.

To Yuuri's morbid fascination, he felt his own cock twitch to life. He knew this was so wrong, on so many levels, but his body didn't seem to care. And despite the fact that Wolfram was obviously dominating him, it was still an exhilarating rush of power to know that he could do this to him without even trying.

Wolfram apparently decided that the five seconds he'd allowed for Yuuri to be able to think coherently was more than enough as he resumed his attack on the delectable boy beneath him. His fingers danced lightly over the other's ribcage, pushing up the boy's shirt as his hands continued their ascent. The feather-light brush of his fingertips over his sides caused Yuuri to giggle and squirm. Wolfram grinned evilly and vowed to keep this piece of information in mind for future reference before pushing the shirt over Yuuri's head. As soon as the shirt was off, the blond's mouth searched out Yuuri's again, finding it quickly. After another brief kiss, he detached from the succulent lips to trail his own along the Maoh's jaw before swiftly making his way to the tanned throat that had caught his attention at dinner earlier. He eagerly licked, nipped, and sucked the soft skin there as his hands freely roamed across the other boy's torso, drinking in the little sounds of pleasure Yuuri was emitting. As he reached the boy's pulse point, a low moan was ripped from the throat beneath his lips. He felt his cock jump in response.

Not two seconds after that, Yuuri brought his hands up between them and abruptly shoved the blond off of him and onto the floor, one of his hands catching the blond in the face. Caught by surprise, Wolfram was easily moved and just barely managed to get his feet beneath himself before he fell right on his ass. His green eyes were wide and still slightly glazed before he realized what exactly had happened and why he wasn't still pressed against a warm body. His eyes narrowed to slits as he put a hand up to his cheek. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" he growled lowly.

Yuuri sat up on the bed, fidgeting nervously. "W-well…" he stuttered. "I couldn't help it!"

"So you had to punch me?" Wolfram asked incredulously. "I was making out with you, not holding up a bank!"

The dark-haired boy flushed even more. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he mumbled. "But I've barely even been kissed before and you're going so fast and I have no idea what's going on and I just, I don't know, I freaked!"

Wolfram's harsh glare softened a bit as he plopped back down onto the bed next to his fiancé. He grabbed Yuuri's hand, playing absently with his fingers as he looked at him for a few seconds. "Did you…like it?" he asked, suddenly hesitant.

He noticed that the Maoh's blush extended past his neck, halfway down his chest. "Umm, I didn't hate it…" he edged.

"You know that doesn't answer my question, wimp," the blond replied, one eyebrow arched.

Yuuri ignored the insult, which had long ago become more of a nickname, in favor of preparing himself for the intense embarrassment of the conversation. "Yes," he whispered.

A sly grin curled Wolfram's lips as he brought up a slender hand to cup behind his own ear. "Excuse me, what did you say?" he asked innocently. "I couldn't hear you."

If looks could kill, the prince would be long dead. "Fine, you jerk. Yes, I liked it! You happy now?" He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting, before turning away from Wolfram.

Wolfram laughed and grabbed Yuuri's shoulder to make him turn back around to face him. A violent shudder racked his body and he had to put all of his will into not jumping in right where they left off. He let go of Yuuri's shoulder as if it had burned him. "Are you-" Noticing how husky his voice was, he stopped to clear his throat before trying again. "Are you completely against going any further than this?" he questioned, hoping he wouldn't regret even asking.

Yuuri looked at him hesitantly and paused before answering haltingly. "I wouldn't…say that I'm completely against it, no. But I really…don't know what I want right now. I'm so confused and I have no idea what's going on and I'm…well, I'm kinda scared," he admitted, looking away.

The blond scoffed quietly. "Do you trust me Yuuri?"

"Well, yes, of course I trust you Wolf," he answered.

"And you know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" he probed further.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well then what's the problem?" he asked, shrugging.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed. "What's the problem? I had no idea that I was gay or that I felt this way or this strongly about you until like 15 minutes ago and now you want me to let you have your way with me?"

"Basically? Yeah, I think that about covers it," Wolfram answered with a smirk.

Yuuri pulled at his hair in frustration. "Wolfram! This isn't a joke! All I asked for was a kiss to see how I feel about it! It's like you don't even care about anything except your hormones! What happened to you loving me, huh?" he shouted accusingly.

All he heard was a feral growl before he was suddenly pinned down to the bed again, soft lips pressed desperately against his in a searing kiss. One of Wolfram's hands held both of his wrists above his head while the other gripped his hip possessively. The thumb of the hand on his hip started massaging the skin right inside his hipbone. Yuuri gasped at the bolts of heat the small action sent to his groin, which allowed his fiancé's tongue access to his mouth once more. Wolfram took full advantage of the opening and mapped the other boy's mouth with his tongue. After a minute or two of plundering the delicious mouth beneath his, Wolfram pulled back.

He grit his teeth as he gathered his self-control. "Yuuri…" he panted lowly and would have smirked at the shiver he felt run through the other boy's body if it wasn't taking every ounce of concentration to keep from simply taking what he wanted. Why had Anissina thought this was a good idea? The truth serum wasn't much use if he couldn't stop ravishing Yuuri long enough to get out a single sentence, let alone have a coherent conversation!

"Yuuri, I know this isn't a joke. And I'm sorry about jumping you again, but don't you _ever_ question that I love you! Why the hell else would I have stuck with you for this long? And I know this must be hard for you, it is for me too. I never thought anything like this would happen. I'd come in here almost positive that you would refuse me for real this time…" He looked to the side briefly as a flicker of pain filled his eyes.

Yuuri attempted to resume his glaring even though his foggy brain was having a hard time remembering what, exactly, the problem was before his naturally caring nature took over. He sighed and pulled one of his hands out of Wolfram's loosened grip to cup the prince's cheek and gently nudge him to face him again. He was startled out of whatever he'd been about to say as the blond whipped back to stare at him with emerald eyes filled with fire. He looked at Yuuri as he grabbed the hand on his face and pulled it in front of him to nip at the fingertips. Dark eyes widened at him before nearly sliding shut as he watched his own fingers disappear into Wolfram's mouth. He whimpered at the feeling of the velvety tongue caressing his fingers.

Wolfram let the fingers fall from his lips before whispering heatedly, "You said you trust me Yuuri. Can you trust me to make you feel better than you've ever felt in your life? Can you trust me to make your toes curl in pleasure as you scream my name?"

At Yuuri's hesitant look, he cupped the boy's erection, chuckling at the sharp gasp and wide eyes that he got in response. "This part of you seems more than ready," he whispered into his ear before nibbling on it briefly. "Maybe your brain should catch up to the rest of us," he chuckled. "Better yet, just stop thinking and go with the flow."

Yuuri attempted to glare, but the effect was ruined by his deliciously flushed cheeks and parted lips as he panted softly. He looked to the side, pouting. "It's not like I have much of a choice, now do I?" he mumbled.

Recognizing this to be as close to getting permission as was likely to happen, he smirked in triumph. As long as he didn't give Yuuri's brain long enough to catch up with his body, everything should go smoothly from here on out. He leaned back down to his prize, running his tongue along the plump bottom lip and was pleased when the lips parted slightly with a soft gasp. Instead of initiating another heated kiss as Yuuri had expected, Wolfram's lips were once again traveling down to his jaw line before proceeding to his ear. He let out a choked cry as Wolfram traced the shell of his ear with his tongue before nibbling on the lobe.

One slender hand resumed its resting place on Yuuri's hip while the other traced along every line of the boy's torso, pausing to tweak a nipple when it appeared in its path. Green eyes watched hungrily as Yuuri's back arched, begging for more contact with his hand. Not one to disappoint, Wolfram pinched and flicked the nipple under his fingers before bringing his lips around it and soothing it with his tongue. He relished in the soft cries falling from Yuuri's lips as he continued to nibble and suck at the hardened nub. He reluctantly trailed away from the boy's chest to continue downwards, kissing and nipping along his abs and nibbling teasingly on his hipbones before pulling back.

Wolfram licked his lips as he stared adoringly at the hardness directly in front of his face. His eyes flicked up to Yuuri's, hearing him let out a quiet groan as he saw the lust-darkened gaze of his soon-to-be lover. The dark-haired boy was still beautifully flushed but it was now more from arousal than embarrassment. Wolfram held down Yuuri's hips firmly as he suddenly went down on the cock begging for his attention, deep-throating him all the way to the hilt. Yuuri's fingers immediately flew to tangle in the blond hair, unsure of whether he wanted to encourage him or slow down the overwhelming pleasure but settling for simply holding on for dear life. Wolfram quickly pulled back, bobbing up and down shallowly. He pulled back with a sucking pop, smirking at the whimper of loss below him, before licking up along the underside of Yuuri's cock and circling the head with his tongue, occasionally dipping into the slit and loving the way it made Yuuri's hips jerk reflexively.

He paused in his ministrations once more to get Yuuri's attention. The boy watched with half-lidded eyes over his heaving chest as Wolfram slowly, slowly descended down his erection again, watching as eyes filled with emerald fire never left his as each little centimeter of it disappear into the wonderful, wet heat that was Wolfram's mouth. Soon, dark pubic hairs were tickling against Wolfram's lips and nose as Yuuri broke his gaze as his eyes rolled back in his head, feeling the blond's throat contracting against the head of his cock as he swallowed. It only took a few more hard sucks and devious licks before Yuuri cried his release as he came into Wolfram's mouth. The prince swallowed it all greedily, suckling until there was nothing left.

As Yuuri still lay panting in post-orgasmic bonelessness, Wolfram sat up and quickly sucked on his own fingers. When they were properly coated with his saliva, he lifted one of the semi-comatose boy's legs over his shoulder and gently nudged one finger into his entrance to the first knuckle before he was able to comprehend what was going on.

"Wolfram? What are you doing?" he managed to ask between heaving breaths.

"What? You didn't think we were done, did you? I'm still horny as hell and it's all your fault, you need to take responsibility," he chided, slowly rubbing against the leg he was holding up to show him just what exactly he needed to take responsibility for.

"B-but, I just, you know…and you're already doing that?" he hedged, trying to postpone the inevitable.

"Yeah, well this is as good a time to do it as any, especially since you're already more relaxed than normal after just cumming," Wolfram stated matter-of-factly while Yuuri winced as the first finger made it all the way in and started moving. "You need to relax or it'll hurt more, just concentrate on me," he whispered in his ear before leaning down to kiss him and hopefully distract him from the foreign feelings. Yuuri nodded slightly before returning the kiss but pulled away with a shudder, screwing his eyes tight and biting his lip as two fingers tried to budge in.

Wolfram started stroking the boy's cock and after a minute or two was able to get him to relax enough to get both fingers in. His heart stuttered as he looked up and saw tears standing in the corners of Yuuri's scrunched shut eyes. It was almost enough to make him hesitate to continue. Well, until his probing fingers found a spot that made Yuuri's eyes and mouth fly open in a silent scream as his back arched violently off the bed. The blond's lips curled up in a mischievous grin.

After finding the ever-elusive prostate and stroking his erection back to full hardness, it was relatively easy to get Yuuri's body to accept a third finger and let him scissor them to stretch him out. By the time he withdrew his fingers, Wolfram was panting just as hard as his fiancé and was so hard it hurt. He quickly crawled up Yuuri's body and sat on his chest. He yanked the boy's head forward and towards his crotch. "Suck," he ordered harshly. Yuuri quickly and obediently obliged, anything to get that feeling back!

Wolfram groaned and had to force himself not to cum right there as he felt Yuuri's tongue lapping eagerly at his erection. He forcefully pulled back after he felt he was thoroughly coated and made his way back down Yuuri's body. He lifted his legs above his shoulders and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Looking up at Yuuri, he waited until he gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement before starting to push in. He slowly eased in, using all his concentration to not just thrust in violently and lose himself in the tight heat that was sucking him in. Soon he was seated to the hilt, his body trembling with the effort it took to stay still. When Yuuri started moving his hips experimentally, Wolfram took that as his cue to start moving.

He pulled out then pressed back in slowly once, twice, but he couldn't control himself anymore. Pulling almost all the way out, he snapped his hips forward and slammed back into that heat. He watched Yuuri's face as he cried out and he'd never seen anything more beautiful, more erotic. He growled deep in his chest and grabbed Yuuri's hips possessively in a bruising grip. "Mine!" he growled as he slammed in again. Yuuri's arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer. "Yours," he whimpered, clinging to the blond as he continued to pound into him.

He tilted Yuuri's hips a bit more and struck gold. Yuuri threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Oh – ah! – gods, Wolf! There! Nn! P-please!"

Wolfram willingly obeyed his plea, mercilessly abusing the boy's prostate as he continued to slam into him, over and over and over. He could feel Yuuri's body start to quiver as he quickly approached his second orgasm. He leaned down to place a sloppy kiss on his lips and saw his eyes crack open slightly. The emotions he saw there made his breath hitch even more. Determination entering his gaze, he wrapped a hand firmly around the base of Yuuri's cock, paying no mind to the weeping tip dripping in precum.

Yuuri let out a keening whine. "W-Wolfram! I'm – ahh! – so closssssse! Why?"

"I want to hear you say it," he commanded huskily, knowing it could only be said if it was the truth. "Tell me you love me."

Wolfram still hadn't slowed his relentless pounding. "I – mm! – love you! Oh gods! I love you – nn! – sssooo much! Please! Let m-me – ahhhh! – cum!" he begged desperately.

Wolfram moaned. "Mm, you beg so prettily Yuuri, how can I refuse you?" He loosened his grip on the boy's cock, now stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Yuuri came with a scream, his eyes screwed shut, his back arching completely off the bed, and his toes curling. Wolfram followed soon after, burying his cock deep into his lover's tight ass and biting into his shoulder as he came.

As soon as he could move again, Wolfram fell to Yuuri's side, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's waist and pulling him into his chest. "Mine, mine, mine, all mine," he mumbled heatedly as he buried his face in the crook of his fiancé's neck.

Yuuri smiled weakly as he soothed his lover. "Yes, of course, I'm all yours," he replied sighing in contentment as Wolfram just held him tighter.

Meanwhile…

Gwendal stopped, with one eyebrow raised, as he saw Anissina and one of the maids (he thought it was Sangria, but he never could keep them all straight) each dragging one of the other two maids out of the room next to the king's. Anissina looked a little faint herself and was bleeding heavily from the nose. Looking down, he saw the two unconscious maids also covered in blood down the front. Sangria, on the other hand, looked completely unfazed.

"I win. I told you they'd go all the way and confess their love," he heard the maid say. He watched Anissina hand over a large sum of money, all the while aiming a glare that promised a slow, painful death at the girl who'd beat her.

Gwendal shook his head and turned on his heel abruptly to evacuate the hallway. He flinched and bolted into a dead run as he heard his 'friend' cry, "Oh Gweeendalllll!"

* * *

Maa, I love submissive Yuuri and dominating Wolfram, it's smexy. =3 And possessiveness. I always love possessive bastards in yaoi. Hehe.

Eh, anyway I just wrote most of this just now, so if there are any awful mistakes, please point them out to me and I'll fix them. If not, feel free to let me know how you liked it! Reviews = love! =)


End file.
